No Second chances
by CatalystAsh
Summary: Undone by Edward leaving, Bella spirals down into a depression. When Jacob suddenly shows up outside her window, wanting to show her something what will happen? What happens if Bella moves on, but Edward doesn't. Can Bella forgive? And what about Jacob?
1. My life right now

**Disclaimer:** As if I could think of these characters on my own

------------------------------------------------

The light in my room came only from the slowly sinking sun outside. The dusty twilight barely penetrated through the grimy glass of my window. I had neglected the window ever since he left me. I avoided anything that hinted he had ever existed. The way he left, leaving me nothing, turned my fairy-tale life into a nightmare. There is no such thing as happily-ever-after I thought darkly. The whole cliche of happily-ever-after seemed hollow to me now. Completely devoid of substance.

The tears came as the final shafts of light surrendered to the rapidly approaching darkness. The wouldn't show tonight and any stars were shielded by the clouds. A perfectly black night. No light, no sound.

No one.

Ever again.

Unable to fight the sorrow building inside me any longer, I crumpled into a heap on my bed. My power sobs would not permit me to breathe and soon my lungs burned from lack of oxygen. A high pitched squeal emitted from my mouth as I struggled for air. The entire time, the tears kept coming. Relentless torrents of tears gushed down my cheeks and collected on my pillow case. As hard as I tried I could not get myself to calm down. Once I settled myself enough to inhale a much needed breath my body would start to tremble and give itself over to grief once more. I could not even speak or think his name. It was much too painful, and made my grief increase a hundred fold.

The twilight or a single name now reduced to me tears.

That is how my nights were spent. A pathetic existence. Every night, all night since the day he left. Memories surfaced, unbidden and unwanted, which caused more agony. That night I guess what he was. The day in the meadow. How could any who has seen that level of beauty ever forget it? James. Victoria. Laurent. Waking up in the hospital to see he was there. Every experience with him played in my mind. Reruns from an old sitcom where all the people were happy.

_Well the show has been canceled now. _I thought miserably to myself. No new episodes to look forward too, just the reruns.

He said I'd forget, that human memories fade. He was wrong though, these memories never would. How could they? The entire center piece of my life was ripped away. That is impossible to heal. Every smile, every touch, and every _word_ he ever spoke to me was embedded in my mind. They always will be, despite what he said.

_tap, tap, tap._

A sudden, soft noise surprised me. I sat as quietly as I could with sobs still pulsating through my body.

_tap, tap, tap._

There it was again. Something was hitting my window

_tap, tap, tap_

The noise was coming more urgently now.

_taptaptap._

I slowly got out of bed and tiptoed cautiously to the source of the noise. Frightened of my window and the memories that were sure to come with my close proximity to it, I unlocked the latch and let the window slide open. Amazingly the window was still silent. A light gust of cool air brushed against my face. It felt wonderful and helped me to get my breathing in check. My curiosity kept the painful memories at bay. I was doing good. I peered downward to locate the source of the tapping.

_"Bella." _A voiced hissed _"is that you?"_

It took me a moment to realize who was below my window.

"_Jacob!" _I whispered back, completely shocked.


	2. Grand Adventure

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters, Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I do however, own my very own copy of each book in the series. Yeah.

-----------------------------------------

Jacob chuckled from the ground below me.

_"Yeah." _He said, his voice a little louder now. _"Was there anyone else you were expecting?" _

Silence greeted this statement. Of course no other person could be expected to come to my window, or any vampire for that matter. Anger and grief welled up inside me and I moved to shut the window. The memories finally broke through my barrier of curiosity. The nights when Edward was expected came rushing back. A thin line of tears trickled down my cheek and small sobs escaped. Jacob realized my distress and motioned for me to stop.

_"Wait!" _he called anxiously. _"I want to show you something."_

I sighed and left the window hang open. _"What do you want, Jacob. I'm in no mood for games tonight."_

Ever since Edward left, Charlie had been inviting Billy and Jacob to come over more often. Jacob always made it a point to try and talk to me, although most of the time I was unresponsive. I never spoke unless absolutely necessary. I didn't care about being polite. I just wanted to be left alone with my suffering. He was never deterred however and constantly pestered me. Any other girl might have been flattered I suppose, Jacob _was _handsome, and age difference was something I'd grown used to. Still, I did not appreciate Charlie trying to set me up with Jacob after the only person I have ever and will ever love destroyed me.

_"C'mon Bella, please? I promise you will like it." _Jacob started to plead with me. I could just see his dark brown eyes widening and his face falling into a pout. The mental image softened me and I caved. I did like spending time with Jacob and a distraction might be just the thing I needed.

_" Wait for me by the back door, Jacob." _I said, resignedly.

_"Okay Bella, meet you there!" _was the enthusiastic reply.

Simultaneously I rolled my eyes and shut my window. Looking around my room I found a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and quickly changed into them. I threw on my sneakers and cautiously opened my door. Charlie was snoring soundly, a good sign. Moving at an excruciatingly slow pace I felt my way to the staircase. One step at a time I made my way into the kitchen and then the back door. Carefully, I opened the door and stepped out into the night.

The atmosphere outside was the exact opposite of that in my room. The air felt cool, clean and open. Not cramped and dirty and stuffy. I inhaled a refreshing breath and zipped my jacket up. A sudden hand on my shoulder made me jump. My foot hit something uneven and I tumbled on to the concrete step. Muttering explicit things under my breath I struggled to get up. Once again, Jacob laughed but helped me to my feet. Even though I couldn't see him in the absolute darkness I knew he was smiling. You could feel it when he smiled, and you couldn't help but feel a little twinge of happiness yourself.

_"Ready to go on a grand adventure?" _he asked me, overly dramatic.

_"As I'll ever be." _I responded. I couldn't help it, I smiled. Jake seemed to sense that and he took my hand and led me off into the night.

It felt nice, holding Jake's hand. It was large and comforting. Tugging me along behind him, Jacob loped off at a quick pace. Too quick for me to keep up with.

_"Jake, will you please slow down? Are you trying to kill me?" _I asked him exhausted already.

Jake stopped instantly and in the glow of the street lights looked worried.

_"Of course I'll slow down Bella. Do you really think that I'd try and kill you?" _he asked, his voice tense.

Jacob had taken my comment seriously. I scolded him for taking what I said so literally and asked him to please continue with the grand adventure. His smile returned and he started leading me towards the cemetery. Uh oh, the cemetery. I started to get nervous. What could possibly be in the cemetery at night that would be of interest to me.

"_Umm, Jake?"_ I began. _"Why are we heading towards the cemetery?"_

Jake started to laugh openly. _"Bella," _he began through his mirth _"We are not stopping in the cemetery, we are going through it. It's a short cut."_

_"Oh." _was my brilliant reply.

_"But if you would rather go the long way around... I suppose we c-" _Jake started to say before I cut him off.

_"Jake, just, uhg. Let's go." _I huffed.

He started laughing again. I started to wonder if the boy felt anything but happiness. Then again, who was I to judge. I only felt one emotion. My mind started to wander as I allowed Jacob to lead me blindly through the night. His voice stopped my train of thought.

_"Here we are."_ he said with a hint of mystery in his voice.

I looked around for the big surprise the supposed adventure was all about, but I could see nothing.

_"Uhh, Jake? What exactly am I looking at?"_ I asked slowly.

_"Just wait." _came his excited response.


	3. The Big Surprise

**Disclaimer: **Oh, this is absurd. Why would I be writing a FANFIC if I owned this story. I am not but a mere fan... tear

------------------------------

I peered out ahead of me, trying to see the big surprise. Jake must have noticed what I was doing because he touched my shoulder and told me to look up. It was cloudy out so I knew I wouldn't see anything, but I obliged. I tilted my head skyward and saw stars. The sky was clear here. I took a step forward.

_"Jake, where are we?" _I asked him, mystified.

_"We are at the beach." _he said simply.

_The beach. Wow._ I wasn't even able to tell where the water started because the night was so black and calm. _We were a long way from home. All the way in LaPush. Odd, we weren't walking for very long._ I was confused, and tried to figure everything out. As always, Jacob was in tune with my thoughts.

_"Bella, why are you confused? You do know the water has more than one shore, right?" _He asked me, taking my hand, but I pulled my hand away from his.

_"Oh, right of course."_ I almost laughed at my stupidity. I opened my mouth to say something witty when the sky lit up. I took in a quick breath and starting punching Jake in the shoulder rapidly.

_"Jake! Look! The sky! Its so, so... pretty" _My voice trailed off as I gazed at the sky.

Ribbons of light were moving through the sky. Brilliant blues and purples and greens and the occasional red danced above me, mixing with the stars. Never before had I seen such a sight. I felt Jacob grasp my hand again, and this time I allowed it. Everything was so beautiful. Together we gazed as the amazing show started to fade from the sky and I found myself smiling for the first time in months.

_"C'mon, its time we went home." _Jacob said when the lights disappeared completely.

I didn't want to leave but I nodded my head and followed him anyways. Jacob patiently waited for me to scramble up the sandy slope. Silently, he held a thicket of brush aside and allowed me to climb over the cemetery fence. When we were safely inside the cemetery I took in a deep breath.

_"Does anyone else know about that part of the beach?" _I asked Jacob.

_"Not as far as I know, I usually go there by myself when I want to escape everyone in LaPush." _he responded.

I nodded still a little confused.

_"And how exactly do you make to Forks, you don't have your license." _

He laughed. Why is that boy always laughing? It makes me seem so... different in comparison. I was beginning to envy Jacob, I wished that I could be happy all the time and laugh as easily.

_"Just because I don't have my license doesn't mean I sit home all the time." _he said lightly.

_"Jake...if you get caught you cou-." _This time it was Jacob who cut me off.

_"Bella, Bella, Bella, have a little faith. No offense or anything but it isn't exactly hard to avoid the police in Forks." _

I couldn't argue with that, I knew it was true.

_"Whatever Jake, just take me home now. I'm so tired."_

I saw Jake smile in the glow of the street lights. Again, he took my hand and led me down the street. When we got to my back door I did something that surprised both of us. I gave Jake a hug.

_"Thanks Jacob, that was incredible. I've never seen anything more incredible in my life."_

I couldn't say beautiful, because nothing could compare with his beauty, but he left me and that opinion didn't need to be said aloud.

_"No problem Bella. I'll see you later." _

_"Bye, Jake."_

As silently as I could, I made my way back into my room. I really was tired as I crawled into bed. The clock said 2:00am, which was late, but I was used to staying up later, crying. I attempted to stifle a yawn but was unsuccessful. I closed my eyes and slept peacefully for the first night in a long time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay guys, I know this chapter sucks, but I am going to try and rewrite it. _

_If you have any ideas on how to make it better let me know. _

P.S. incase anyone does not know, what Jacob showed Bella at the beach was the Northern Lights. (Aurora Borealis) If you have not seen it before, I pity you, it is absolutely incredible.


	4. Awakening

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own this series. I repeat, I do not own this series.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got up the next morning feeling rested, for once. No nightmares stalked me in my sleep and I did not wake up screaming like usual. I unwillingly rolled out of bed and dragging my feet the entire way, went to the bathroom. After taking a shower, fixing my hair and my make up I decided I was decent enough to go to school. As I walked down the stairs I recalled last night's events. The northern lights were absolutely gorgeous, never before had I seen anything like it. I must of had a smile on my face when I entered the kitchen because Charlie nearly fell out of his chair when he saw me.

_"B-bella."_ He stammered _"Good morning."_

I looked at him like he was crazy and found myself a bowl of cereal.

_"Good morning, Dad."_ I said conversationally.

Charlie didn't say anything but continued to scrutinize me all through my breakfast. It made me a little uncomfortable, but I decided not to say anything to him. He was probably just shocked I actually smiled or showed any emotions today. There more I thought about it, the more I was surprised. What had happened to make me all of a sudden, well not happy, but not sullen and depressed.

Jacob.

I went out with Jacob last night, and had a good time. Maybe his perpetual happiness rubbed off on you if you really needed it. And if anyone needs happiness, I do. I mean, its not like I WANT to be so depressed over Ed- him. I still can't say his name, too dangerous. Maybe spending more time with Jacob will help me. I decided to go see him after school. Distracted by my thoughts, I reached school before I realized it. My insanely loud truck no longer drew the attention it used to, but I still parked in one of the last rows.

I walked into school and noticed Angela standing by her locker on her own. Odd, I thought, isn't she going out with Ben? I walked up to her and asked her about it.

_"Oh, yeah me and Ben are still together, he is just off on vacation with his parents."_ she informed me.  
"_Oh, I see. Hey - Angela..."_ I began

_"Yeah?"_

_"Sorry."_

What was I supposed to say? _Yeah, sorry that for the last, I dunno, six months I've been completely unresponsive and depressed. It is just that my vampire boyfriend who said I was the first and only person he has ever loved told me I was just a mere human to pass the time. I also will no longer be able to turn into a vampire myself and spend eternity with him. So I hope you understand why I've been acting so incredibly weird lately. But last night I went out with a Sophomore from LaPush. Jacob Black, remember him from the bonfire at the beach? Well he showed me the northern lights for the first time and it was like a bucket of cold water got dumped on my face and I suddenly woke up. I am still depressed and everything, just not as bad. But I'm trying. So please forgive me?_

Yeah, because that would go down real nice, especially the part about him being a vampire and me wanting to become one. Thankfully though, long explanations are not necessary with Angela. One of the reasons I like her so much.

_"It's fine Bella, you have been through a lot. I'm glad you are doing okay now."_

_"I wouldn't say okay, just better."_ I replied.

_"Better is still good, Bella."_

Together we walked to class, making small talk. I noticed that she smiled a lot when we talked about Ben, she must really like him. When we reached the classroom Mike noticed that I was engaged in a conversation with someone so he naturally decided to jump in.

_"Hey Bella, what's up?"_ he said conversationally.

_"Nothing really Mike. How about you?"_ I asked him politely.

And without further ado he launched himself into a tale of what he has been doing in the past half a year. It's good to back. I thought. Still as I've said before, I had a long way to go before I was completely healed, but maybe with Mike, Angela and especially Jacob's help I could be.

_"Better is still good, Bella."_ the words replayed themselves in my mind, and I had to agree.


	5. Bella is back?

**DISCLAIMER: **Breaking News. This just in: _Ashley does not own the Twilight series_. The world is shocked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time that lunch rolled around, the entire school seemed to realize that I returned to functioning. I actually answered questions in class and volunteered information. Each time I did, the class would look at me and awe, even teachers couldn't hide their shock. I smiled inwardly, it was kind of nice to surprise everyone like this. Not everyone was happy thought. Jessica and Lauren seemed absolutely crushed I was back and taking the attention usually reserved for them.

Sucks to be them, I guess. I really couldn't feel sorry for them.

_"Hey Bella, what are you doing today after school?"_ Mike asked me. Jessica through a dirty look in my direction but her face slid into a sneer meant to be a smile before anyone else but me could notice.

_"Yeah, Bella, its seems like you haven't been living at all since Edward Cullen dumped you. Where is he by the way?"_

I couldn't help myself, I started crying. The tears were silent, but everyone knew what I as doing. Angela wrapped a comforting arm around me while Mike glared and Jessica.

_"What, did I say something wrong?"_ feigning innocence.

_"No, Jessica, Bella is just trying to get people to take pity on her after, what?, six months now? Don't worry about her." _Lauren whispered, but loud enough for her voice to carry.

_"You know what Jessica and Lauren, as far as I am concerned if you two are going to assholes to Bella you can sit somewhere else, or we will move ourselves. Besides Lauren, I seem to remember when Eric broke up with you that it took almost two whole years before you stopped being sullen and whiney. And you two weren't even that close of a couple. Bella and Edward were damn near inseparable. So just shut up both of you." _Mike ranted in my defense. _  
_

At that moment I was infinitely grateful to my friends. They accepted me and forgave me after I lost myself, and knew I wasn't entire rediscovered yet. Suddenly Mike touched my cheek and the contact surprised me.

_"Are you doing anything after school?"_ Mike asked softly.

Slowly I nodded my head and whispered "sorry." He just smiled and joined Angela in hugging me. The support from them made me stronger and I was able to raise my head and look Jessica right in the eye.

_"You know what Jessica?" _I asked, venom dripping out of my words _"I haven't been living since he left, but you know what? Hate to break it to you sweetheart, I'm back."_

Underneath the table, Angela grabbed my hand and shook it. Which made me smile and almost start laughing.

_Is that Bella?_

_Is she actually _talking _again? Oh my God. _

Whispers followed me down the hallway as I made talked to Angela on our way to our next class. From out of nowhere, Eric came up behind me and put his hands around my shoulders. The sudden contact made me jump and turn around. Seeing Eric made me smile again and I playfully slapped his shoulder. Angela admonished him for being so sneaky and we made our way through the classroom door. A new quarter had just started so we picked out seats near the back of class, with me in between Eric and Angela.

_"Welcome class" _a high cheery voice chirped. I hope we will have fun this class, please take your seats.

At that moment, Jacob sauntered through the door.

_"Hey Bella." _he said cheerfully, but his eyes gave him away. Something was worrying him.

_"Hey Jake!" _I called, playing along. _"What are you doing here?"_

Jake smiled but didn't say anything. Instead, he handed a smile slip of paper to the teacher.

_"Miss Swan, you have been excused from class for the rest of the day." _my teacher said with an edge to your voice. I walked up to her and took the sheet of paper from her hand to examine it.

_"Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help, Isabella. I hope your cousin comes out of it okay."_

I nodded and slowly walked out of the classroom with Jake. As soon as we were out of earshot I punched him as hard as I could in the shoulder.

"_Jake! how could you, you know I don't have any relatives near here!" _I yelled.

_"Yes, but they don't know that. Now hurry, we have to get to La Push."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay guys, sorry it took me so long to update. I've been super busy writing papers for my school classes. I will be updating "Such a Strange Web" in the next couple of days as well. **

**If you have anything you would like to say, please review or send me a message. **

**Thanks!**

**Ashleyyy**


	6. Words come out wrong

**DISCLAIMER: **_Does anyone else wonder if Stephenie Meyer reads these? _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Jake, what's going on? Why do we have to hurry to La Push?" _

But Jacob didn't answer, instead he pulled Bella into the parking lot towards a shiny, black motorcycle. Impatiently, he jumped on the bike, started it, and handed Bella a helmet. Resignedly Bella climbed on to the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around Jacob's waist. He shuddered at the contact and Bella loosened her hold, just to tighten it again as he peeled out of the lot.

As soon as Jake killed the motorcycle, Bella took off her helmet and demanded to know what was going on.

_"Vampires." _Jacob spat the word onto the group as a low growl reverberated inside his throat.

Bewildered, Bella simply blinked at his words. Vampires. In Forks. Could it be...? No. She barricaded any thoughts of them from her mind. Jake scrutinized Bella as different emotions flitted about in her eyes. Hope. Fear. Anxiety. Relief. Anger. Grief. Without a word, he took her hand and gently led her inside Billy's house.

_"Anything?"_ he asked his father as he wheeled his self into view.

_"No."_ he answered his son, his voice heavy and exhausted.

_"-Jake, what is going on, where is the pack? Who are the vampires?" _Bella asked, curiosity and anticipation leaking from her words.

Misinterpreting her emotions, Jake took her words as excitement. _She thinks its them, and she wants to go find them, go back to them, _he thought in equal measures of jealousy and misery.

_"Sorry Bells, your precious vampires aren't back, its a different coven. One that you probably wouldn't wan to go running to," _he spat at Bella, his words cutting through her.

Tears welled up in her eyes at the harsh words and a single tear escaped. Her shoulders wilted momentarily before she brought herself up and stood like a soldier at the ready. Seconds passed as Bella held Jakes gaze before turning on her heel and leaving the house without a single word uttered in response. She marched down the road hurt and angered. She walked without direction, and soon she found herself on the cliff she had jumped off a while ago.

Worn, she sunk down on the hard stone of the ledge and dangled her feet over the cliff. She lay back and watched the clouds cruise slowly across a blue sky. The sun was shining today, a rare occurrence in Forks, but today it did her no good. A long shadow obscured the sun gleaming in her eye. The crunch of shoes on gravel caught her attention and she sat up. Jake had followed her. She looked at him with contempt and the look made him stop.

Apprehensive, he took a step towards her, as if she were a frightened animal he intended to catch. Bella rolled her eyes and lay back down. A few moments later, Jacob settled besides her, clearly nervous. Everything was silent for a few minutes before Bella broke it.

_"Go away. I'll stay in La Push, just away from you. Don't worry I wont go running to the evil vampires. You did what you think is your duty. Now leave." _

Jacob flinched at her words but made no other movement.

Bella huffed when he didn't leave and turned to Jacob and said _"Alright, you stay and I'll leave...La Push. Charlie will be wondering where I am anyways." _

With those words, she rose to her feet and walked away. Jacob watched her leave hoping she would at least look back but she didn't. He sighed and got up and ran after her.

_"Bella! Bella!" _he called _"Will you wait just a minute? Please!"_ Bella paused and turned around.

_"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, I just didn't want you going back to them. Even though its not them, if they ever come back. They ruined you." _he rattled off, trying to explain his actions.

_"RUINED ME!?" _Bella shrieked. _"Yes Jacob, I may be heartbroken, but I didn't like to think I was ruined. Sorry I am though, I _**thought**_ I was healing and becoming stronger...thank to you. But now I realize I am a lost cause. Even you can tell, after all you said I am ruined." _

This time she didn't walk away, but ran. Jacob took chase after her, and when she discovered that she took off faster than before. The ground was uneven however, and she tripped. Arms flailing to the sides Bella tumbled down the road. Fortunately, she didn't roll for very long; unfortunately a tree along the side of the road stopped her.

Groaning from the pain, Bella tried to stand up. Blood trickled down her arm and the smell attacked her nostrils. Her face paled and she fainted. Panting, Jacob finally reached the spot where Bella had fallen. He picked her up and cradled her gently in his arms.

_"Oh, Bella. Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm going to get you help, I'll take you to the hospital. Everything is going to be okay." _he cooed to her, hoping she could hear him.

He started walking briskly down the road towards Billy's house and his Rabbit. He'd use that to take Bella to the hospital. As he was walking, the hair on his arms raised up and incapacitating sweet scent surrounded him. Gently, but hurried he lay Bella down on some soft moss by the trunk of a tree. When he rose back to a standing position he looked around for the source of the smell.

_"Hi doggy," _a low, menacing voice growled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay guys! sorry for the atrociously long wait. I finally got a new chapter up, and I will be posting a new chapter to Such a Strange Web in the next day or so! I hope you can forgive me!_

_ CatalystAsh_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these Twilight characters. Uh, Duh. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob took a defensive stance and turned to face the vampire. Emerald green eyes glared underneath white-blond locks. The vampire was female with short hair spiked out in random directions and long bangs. She crouched like cat waiting for quarry, the muscles on her legs flexing and defining themselves. If the vampire hadn't been trying to kill him and Bella, and she wasn't his sworn enemy since their creation he might have been attracted to her.

"_Here, puppy"_ she cooed.

Jacob ignored the jab and continued to back away from her, drawing her away from Bella and towards the jagged cliffs. He'd have to phase, and soon, otherwise the pack wouldn't be able to come and help. She crouched lower and Jacob prepared for the pounce, but it never came. A rock about the size of his fist flew past his head and the vampire took chase after that instead. Jake took a second look and realized the rock was streaked with red. It had Bella's blood on it. He took the opportunity and phased.

A blur of russet fur, Jacob streaked towards the crouching vampire. It wouldn't be long before she realized that there was no blood to be had. Relishing in the vampire's weakness he took hold of her neck. A high -pitched scream shattered the air, and of course the pack heard it. Already on their way to help Jacob and Bella, they sped up their pace.

Sam made it there first. The vampire was now standing, with Jacob still latched on to her back, teeth in her neck. His head shook violently from side to side, as if he were trying to lacerate her head from her shoulders. No blood dripped from the wounds on her body, but Jacob had a large gash across the bridge of his nose where she had struck him with her dangerously sharp nails.

Seeing Jake's trouble he pounced on the vampire's front and forced her to the ground. Jake yelped from the force of a vampire and werewolf landing on him and quickly scrambled out of the way. Sam was clawing madly at her limbs and face, ripping small pieces away from the whole. Jacob snarled at Sam and thought sarcastically in his head, _Thanks for giving me time to get off_, and limped over to where Bella lay motionless.

The low humming of a motor reached Jacob's wolf-ears and he looked up, interested. It was the rest of the pack all crammed into his Rabbit. Seeing who it was, Jacob ran to the car and discovered that they had brought him extra clothes. He took it in his jaw and ran for a sheltered area to phase back and get some clothes on. Fully dressed, but without shoes he ran to the Rabbit, and his friends. They had already gotten Bella in the car and Paul had phased into a wolf and was now helping Sam.

The werewolves were good, but the vampire was holding her own in the fight. Jacob quickly thanked the rest of the pack and got into the diver's seat. He quickly turned around in the large gravel road and headed for the hospital. In his last glimpse of the fight, six werewolves were attacking the vampire as one. He knew he shouldn't be worried, but something in the back of his mind scared him.

Just then, a high- pitched howl cut the air. Reflexively, Jake shoved the brake pedal to the floor. Bella groaned in the backseat. Jake didn't seem to notice at first because his eyes were fixed on the rearview mirror. Sam had a long gash down his back, right where the spinal cord should be. He opened the car door and Bella groaned again.

Bella.

Sam.

What should he do, the pack needed him and so did Bella. Embry, Jacob knew it was he, raced towards the car. When he was at the door, he phased back into a human. The naked boy screeched at Jacob and demanded to know why he was still there. Jake had no good response, so wordlessly he turned the car back on, put the car in drive, and headed off down the gravel road. He was miserable; this whole thing was his fault.

Bella continued to groan in the backseat until they reached the hospital. Jake picked Bella up and carried her in his arms through the doors. Her entire body was limp, she made no effort to hold her head up or to speak and her eyes seemed unfocused and distant. A long laceration glared red, a stark contrast to Bella's paler-than-normal complexion. He reached the desk with Bella still in his arms, he was afraid to let her go.

"_I need to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen __**right now**__."_ He said to the receptionist. The woman never looked up at Jacob, and just said,

"_Dr. Cullen is busy right now, I'm sorry." _

If he wasn't carrying Bella, he might have thrown up his hands, or pounded his fists on the counter. Since he was able to do neither, he repeated himself, only a little more loudly and with the taint of a threat in his voice.

"_**I NEED**__ to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen __**RIGHT NOW**__!" _he practically screamed at the woman.

The receptionist looked up this time, but didn't have to respond to the boy because at that moment Carlisle himself walked into the lobby. Jake smelled him before he heard or saw him and turned around to face the vampire.

"_Motorcycle. LaPush. I got to go. Three guesses what happened next. Save a room for at least Sam."_

"_I'll send mine, to help."_

"_Treaty?"_

"_Hang it."_

"_But its only one."_

"_Hang it. Trust me."_

Jacob nodded curtly, handed Bella to Carlisle and sprinted out of the lobby. The receptionist looked curiously at Carlisle, who didn't say anything but disappeared through a side door.

Only one day back, and already there was an emergency. And it was Bella. Carlisle gently laid Bella on an operating table and began to clean her wounds. He was not surprised the werewolf knew of his return so quickly. They had probably smelled their presence. He wondered, however, if the young woman lying on the table in front of him knew of their arrival. She would have found out, of course, his children were expected to attend school. He simply wondered if Jacob was planning to tell him his self, or if he was afraid of their return. Not that he could blame him.

Bella's eyes fluttered open for the tiniest second, then shut themselves again. A small smiled crawled across her face, and Dr. Cullen couldn't help but wondering if she had seen him in the brief moment her eyes were open.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kay guys, finally updated. Aren't you all excited? I tried to make this one a little bit longer cause I am taking FOREVER to keep updating. Sorry. I go to District for Forensics tomorrow and if I make it to State, I might be gone a bit again. Sorry!**

Send me anything[[With the exception of spam and you will die in 7 days stuff


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob took a defensive stance and turned to face the vampire

**DISCLAIMER: I just realized that my last two stories changed persons. Back to first person guys, sorry about that!!**

--

A bright, white light shined on my eyes, but I didn't want to open them. I was having the most wonderful dream. Not wonderful in the sense of rainbows and unicorns, but strange in the sense that the Cullens were back, and I was in the hospital and Carlisle was taking care of me. And Edward was here, holding my hand and stroking my cheek – waiting for me to wake up.

But it wasn't possible, he didn't love me anymore, and the Cullens were gone. I snuggled into my pillow and willed the sun to go away for a little while longer. Something was wrong with my pillow, though. It had an uncomfortable cover over it and was scratchy and stiff against my cheek. I inhaled deeply through my nose, and my room had an unfamiliar odor. It smelled way too clean.

I rolled to my side and opened one eye. A heart monitor glared at me. I was in the hospital. Again. I groaned and closed my eyes again. _How did I get here_? I wondered. I tried to remember the previous day's events. _Jake and I were riding our motorcycles_. _Yes, I remember that. He said I was ruined, which is true, but insulting nonetheless. I thought I had been getting better, but apparently I wasn't. I sped away from him, and crashed. So now I am here. _

There was something else that happened, but I couldn't remember what it was. I surrendered to being awake and opened my eyes, fully expecting to see Jacob there with a million apologies in his eyes. He would stutter and I would pretend to be mad, but I would forgive. We both knew it. Instead a pair of butterscotch eyes held mine. A pale, devastatingly handsome face gazed at me with fear and affection in his eyes. No not affection, just fear. The affection had to be my imagination. He didn't love me anymore, his own words told me that.

I closed my eyes as tight as I could and rolled over to face the other wall. I determinedly stayed where I was. My mind was obviously overstressed from all the trauma of the accident. This was just a dream and he was not back. He wasn't. I cold hand touched my shoulder, but I shook it off. I refused to give in, I would not let my mind run away with me. I wanted to see Jake, I wanted to yell at him and have him say he was sorry a million times. I wanted to break down crying and have him hold me in his arms like I was a small child.

A cold, hard hand lightly touched my shoulder and down my arms. Briefly the hand grasped mine, squeezed it and then it released me. I shuddered. The owner of the hand got up, and left the room. I heard the door click softly. The room was silent now, except for the patterned beeping of the monitor. I began to breathe heavily, and finally I succumbed to tears. They kept coming and I was powerless to stop them. This was the first time I had cried since he left. No one was here to watch, and I let everything out. Twice, I thought I heard the door open, but I was too lost in my grief to care. Finally my well of tears ran dry, and regained control of myself. I sat in silence except for the steady beeping of the machines in the room. I had my back the door when I heard it open. I didn't bother to turn around and see who was there. They would come to me. A heavy silence enveloped the room and I started to get curious if anyone was there. I was just about to turn around when a painfully familiar voice whispered in my ear.

"_Bella, I am so so very sorry. Please forgive me." _

The sweet scent of his breath circled around me and I closed my eyes, willing the illusion to go away. He couldn't be here, he just couldn't. Then my body stiffened in shock and my eyes widen as a cold hand cupped my check and another other gently pushed on my shoulder, gently rolling me over.


End file.
